brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Samdo994/Archive3
thanks thanks it worked I'm just reverting it, then reverting it back. That sometimes works. I am an expert at things like that. LEGO Lord 18:36, December 4, 2010 (UTC) I just thought the word minifigure always had to be capitalized. LEGO Lord 19:24, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello, should Brickipedia have articles about "Cool Creations" models that were made by fans and were posted in LEGO magazines? I think it wouldn't be too bad. What would your say be on that? LEGO Lord 17:21, December 7, 2010 (UTC) I know that they were MOCs, but they were approved by the LEGO magzine. LEGO Lord 17:29, December 7, 2010 (UTC) I would say if your "Cool Creation" was approved, and it was posted into the LEGO magazine, then it should be posted on Brickipedia. That would be the same as a combiner/alternate model having it's own model. LEGO Lord 17:42, December 7, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost - December 2010 How would I be able to get the source of the blue brick background on Brickipedia? LEGO Lord 14:39, December 9, 2010 (UTC) File Please do not add File: to images in galleries. It's unnecessary and takes up space (if minimal). 14:41, December 9, 2010 (UTC) How it looks is opinion. I think it's less confusing without file-most of the time, it's better to have less useless code. Since it's unnecessary and code DOES take up space (the sooner wikia needs more space for servers, the sooner they will start having price/ad changes). 14:49, December 9, 2010 (UTC) I know but they have more reason to do more ads. Yes, they will want more money, but at the same time if they charge to make wikis, Wikia will become less-used. I'm talking about how it takes up more space....it's not much, but little useless bits of code add up. And I think it looks worse. 14:56, December 9, 2010 (UTC) HTML Problem This may be asking much, but would you be able to do the work for me, I tried everything you told me, I even uploaded the Studs-tile.png file for it. Again, please tell me if it is asking to much. Here is the link to my wiki. http://legoconcepts.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Monobook.css LEGO Lord 15:21, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for welcoming me. Set number dilema Okay, so I discovered the LEGO partner Zappos website through lego.com the otherday and made this article, 7393104 Mario from it. The number is their SKU. I thought that was best for then, but then while googling the shoes, I noticed another website with different colour versions (pink/greens) with number #739311753789 . So i'm thinking, just add it to the current page, but that raises the question of, do we use numbers assigned by otehr sellers for things such as clothes and shoes? Do we just use legos/their "partners"? or just the title? ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 22:35, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stock-keeping_unit ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 15:35, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks... When I was looking through my revisions.history of edits made to my UserPage I realised that It had been vandalised twice, one on 7th December 2010 and one on 10th December 2010. I'd just like to say thanks for reverting the edit made by the first user. I appreciate it. 19:10, December 14, 2010 (UTC) NINJAGO and Minifigure NINJAGO is always capitalized, look at the Logo-it's all bold caps, so we should capitalize it. And I think Minifigure should be capitalized-I can't remember what the reason was, but it makes more sense (kind of like capitalizing LEGO). 14:01, December 15, 2010 (UTC) BIONICLE, TECHNIC, and DUPLO are always capitalized, as is NINJAGO. Shouldn't we spell it like LEGO does? And ask Gladiatoring about the Minifigure thing, he brought it up a while ago but no one replied. 14:11, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm....open up a topic on the forums about it, and notify me, Gladiatoring, Ajraddatz, Kingcjc, NHL, Jag, and TGE, plus any others who would have some input on this. 14:16, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Alright.:) Sorry about the trouble I caused. Tatooine (Talk!!) 18:11, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Grammar? Please discuss Grammar issues, and other such things. 16:58, December 22, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost - Christmas 2010 Samdo994, why did you delete the "NINJAGO Minifigures" category? The "NINJAGO minifigures" category should be deleted because the word "Minifigures" should be capitalized. LEGO Lord 19:44, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Want to discuss about Part articles? Here is the link. http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Parts_without_printings_and_Parts_with_printings LEGO Lord 22:05, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Well done Hello. First off, I would like to thank you for edits and invite you to contribute here. All contributions should be submitted by Wednesday. Thanks for all your hard work over the year, ----- Merry Christmas - Kingcjc 00:31, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello. Your contributions have been added, and you have been mentioned, in my review of the year. Thanks for taking part and for your work over the last year. -----Happy New Year- Kingcjc 00:20, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Gramar I have a few grammatical issues to bring up with you. :1: Why do you say "Star Wars Themed" set? A lot of people don't like all the extra useless words :2: Please use a shorter way to introduce a set. See The difference in edits between mine and yours :3: For sets, do not begin with the or the set. It's a title, thus, the is bad grammar, and the set is even worse. Same goes for within articles-never say "the ". That's bad grammar. Thank you. 17:36, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I must have confused the you with someone else. Nothing wrong with to be released in, but the real point is parallel sentence structure. It's very important for better paragraphs. Look up a lesson or two, it will improve your editing 100%. thanks thanks for speaking up--mr.pharaoh- 17:20, December 28, 2010 (UTC) 2011 Hi, You recently reverted a edit I made on 2011. If you look on the Lego Shop you will see that Nitroblast is now available. Please change it back. Re: Re: 2011 Sorry about changing the order of the sets. I also changed Nitroblast's row by changing the colour adding the amount of pieces and the price. I also changed Fire Lords pieces and price. Quarantine Man Are you still on? Quarantine Man was changed back again (this time the new title was misspelled) and now we have a mess of redirects. --TheGrandEditor 16:47, January 2, 2011 (UTC) : Also, there is a duplicate page called Radiation Man. I already put a deletion tag on it. --TheGrandEditor 16:56, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Cars The 2011 Cars line is not DUPLO. Can you please fix that? 19:10, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...okay. 19:14, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Message What page did I edit and then remove my edit that upset you?--CC-0413 19:28, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm very sorry. The main reason I deleted my edit on Boba Fett was because after reading it over it didnt seem to "flow" and had poor grammar. Also with the savage opress I added a picture of a custom minifigure that I found online but I removed it because I didn't want to take credit for the picture. Again I'm very sorry and I didn't mean to upset any one. :)--CC-0413 19:28, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Categories Sorry about that; I shall keep that in mind every time I create an article or every time I add a category to an article.:) Tatooine (Talk!!) 19:52, January 2, 2011 (UTC) *Ok. And Thank you for bieng understandable.:D Tatooine (Talk!!) 19:59, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Deleting the official friends Please post your opinion on deleting the official friends on Brickipedia. LEGO Lord 03:54, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Hate to bug you... If you can, can you check out these two things; * Talk:Creator and Forum:Theme "Direct". They are both similar in nature. ---- Kingcjc 13:58, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Please send a message to every administrator and TheGrandEditor by posting a link to my new forum. Removal of Unrelated User Pictures LEGO Lord 19:15, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Slideshow Okay, thanks...but if the old Monobook users can't see it, then why is it there!? Piano Guy 00:09, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Muji * http://toysnbricks.com/blog/lego-bricks-and-paper-new-theme/ * http://brickset.com/news/article/?ID=1082 ---IT'S MADNESS!!---- Kingcjc 17:16, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Am I doing this right? I was just wondering if I was doing this right? lego.wikia.com/index.php?title=Court_Jester_(Kingdoms)&diff=prev&oldid=404839 [[User:Agent Charge|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge: ']] Down with Vandalism 18:54, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Template Why does it matter so much? 17:18, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Why doesn't it look good? Maybe it's not the best navigational template, but I have a better idea. They should all be the same type, anyways. It's where every set from the theme is included on the template, and you can show/hide them. 17:25, January 8, 2011 (UTC) BrickPost - January 2011 Yogroovydogsupdude 19:38, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Yowie yowie yowie yo, what's sup scooby doo, sup dog dude, what's groovier than the mood? Hello Hello Samdo994, I'm Myles, from the Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki, I just dropped by this Wiki, and I was looking for this Hello Hello Samdo994, I'm Myles, from the Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki, I just dropped by this Wiki, and I was looking for the Alien Drone in the Nintendo DS game, Lego Battles. Anyway, first I typed "Alien," where it took me to this one, Alien. I was kinda looking for the Alien from "The Mars Missions." I would just like to make a suggestion, that you should change the Alien from The Mars Missions, name to something a little more specific, like "Alien Drones" or something like that. Oh, and sorry about the mess above this message, I messed up on my messages. Myles your welcome! Spiderlily 00:04, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. 17:24, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Easter Bunny Sorry for adding that "exclusive" category to the 40005 Easter Bunny. I thought that was an exclusive since it was only sold at the LEGO store and at LEGOLAND. Thanks for showing my error. Fudgepie 19:14, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, according to the Exclusives category, some "Key chains, magnets..." should fall under that category. Not all magnets or key chains are exclusive, and I am well aware of that. But some like the Star Wars, Atlantis, Kingdoms, and Harry Potter are exclusive. Just look at the LEGO website. They are only sold at LEGO stores and LEGOland, thus making them exclusive. Fudgepie 19:18, January 27, 2011 (UTC) u do like so many edits hi a ma new can u please help me 2 make a signature i dont know how thnks SUPERHOBO SUPERHOBO SIGNATURE I don't know what you're talking about. I have seen some signatures and they are good but I don't know how to make one. SUPERHOBO 12:20, January 28, 2011 (UTC) VANDALISIM I just found some vandolism on 6252 . How do i remove it? SUPERHOBO 12:26, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:10155 I believe it was put in the shop in January. Also, on the subject of Brickset, they say they architecture set released late last year is 2011, but its 2010. Unfortuntly, Brickset, like all sites, can make mistakes, and that may be one (Im not saying it is definitely, but I'd guess it could be) ---It's a Kind of Madness--- Kingcjc 16:37, January 28, 2011 (UTC) What Kingcjc said. It's a LEGO Exclusive, and could not have been released in a store earlier. 18:17, January 28, 2011 (UTC) i want it in a special font i have, hobo signs lol SUPERHOBO 02:10, January 29, 2011 (UTC) error i am not an administrator can you please edit the Template:Set it has an error in the copy and paste it needs a space after every one of these | SUPERHOBO 18:41, January 29, 2011 (UTC) SUPERHOBO OK thnks i like #4 the only prob is: how do i set it as my sig no thing else it all good thanks SUPERHOBO 12:44, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Titles You should never say "The set X", since the set's name is a name. This is not incorrect, but it is useless-compare "The man George" or "George". Nobody would say "The man George". Also, peeron is automatically linked, and we don't need a shop link if it was released in 2000. 17:58, January 31, 2011 (UTC) How is it informal? It's a lot simpler, and with today's audience, formality really isn't an issue. 18:03, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Okay, it appears I slightly misread. What you said was "this is the same set as". I removed the "set". This is because it is shorter, flows better, and removes an unnecessary word. 18:06, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Now you are confusing me. In two sentences, you contradict yourself. The first says that it's a good thing, the next is questioning whether or not I would like to read a formal encyclopedia in such as way that says I don't want to, or something along those lines. Anyways-I guess formality may be important, but I don't understand how having extra useless words makes it more formal. That would be correct for formal discussion, if I'm not mistaken. 18:10, January 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm not saying anything of that manner. Contractions are less formal, and do not really belong. What I'm saying is that the word "set" in there is a few things: #Redundant #Breaks the flow #Not exactly formal either... 18:20, January 31, 2011 (UTC) I never would agree to keeping redundancies. The first sentence should not have "the set"-I think we already agreed on that in a forum discussion about titles. Your opinion is very obvious here as well-it's your opinion that it's more formal. It does break the flow-it's not major, but it's better to have a smoothly flowing sentence than a non-smoothly flowing one. 18:29, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello Samdo994, I just have a quick question, do you have to be at a certain age to join this Wiki? Myles BrickPost - February 2011 Sorry for the Late Response... Hi, it's Mr. Grille here, and I was just responding to your late December message, I have edited this wiki several thousand times under an IP address. I have awarded you a barnstar for your recent edits. Keep it up! --Mr. Grille 11:48, February 1, 2011 (UTC) thnks ok thanks fo rthe sig u good on bricvkapedia 22:06, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Maesek container train Thanks for sorting this issue Re: Oh, sorry about the trouble Samdo; and no you did not mess anything up.:) Thank you. Tatooine 18:17, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Delete Hi, can you please delete this incorrectly-spelled category: Category:Pirates of the Carribean. I have cleared it out and created the new one. 18:31, February 4, 2011 (UTC) RE:Signature Ok Mykheh 17:54, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Leaked images? * Hey Samdo, the images are from the Nuremberg Toy Fair, so they're not confidential (and Eurobricks doesn't allow confidential images). 23:41, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Smile! Hey, I'm on my iPod, an it's moved the page twice. Can you fix it :s ---It's a Kind of Madness--- Kingcjc 15:41, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Pagename Why does it matter? If the page is moved, it changes with it, so why is there a rule against it? (I'm not trying to complain, just trying to understand this.) 19:17, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Come to my blog el blazeo 07:55, February 12, 2011 (UTC) hi i am havom i respect you for you helpness on brickipeda Alright, I'm willing to do this chore. Thanks for asking. Lego lord 17:01, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Can I drag these images out of Flickr when they are enlarged? Please tell me how if you know. Lego lord 17:05, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Usernames hi, just wanted to let an administrator know that the accounts: *Jedihunter (abandoned) *X785(abandoned) *Thomas Wonderson (soon to be abandoned) *Mykheh (active) are accounts created by the same user. sorry for the late late late notice. I know I read the article pertaining to this, I should've notify an admin when I did this. 17:18, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: *Whoops...Didn't notice that, sorry for all the trouble I have caused. 18:39, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Username ya, I will only use Mykheh. thanks for not blocking me or anything like that. 19:52, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Toy Fair images Hehe..Alright, I just thought they were cause I saw our policy here.:S 15:19, February 20, 2011 (UTC) About the KCP sets... Hi, I've recently got to the KCP sets in my mission to create pages of all the Key Chains. However, the system doesn't seem to recognise that, for example, 'KCP04' is a set number, so the top before and after navigation bar doesn't work and the page is automatically categorized as a numberless set. Do you know how to amend this problem? Thanks, --Legoguy2805 10:36, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Naming problemos :S Backpack names problems. Like three about Darth Vader, no numbers, don't know any year release dates :S ---Keep Calm and Carry On--- Kingcjc 16:48, February 22, 2011 (UTC) how do you no about lighting dragon battle set if you never saw it :I'll explain next time your on IRC --- A Kind of Madness-- Kingcjc 17:34, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:stubs Thanks for pointing that out to me, Samdo994. Now I know adding is sufficient... Sincerely, --Fudgepie-Fight for Peace 17:37, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wiki differences * Hey Samdo, the lack of a search suggest has been bugging me for ages, and I've never had any luck with fixing it. The lack of the Rich Text Editor here was due to us putting in a request for it to be disabled here becuase it was messing up our infoboxes, so that's why it's missing, and I'm guessing badges aren't enabled on this wiki so there's no option for them in the preferences, but the search here wasn't working before we got badges enabled, so I don't think that's the issue. So basically, I've got no idea why it doesn't work, and I have had a look around before for some sort of mediawiki code which we might be able to put in, but never had any luck with it. I'll have another look around sometime soon when I can though, see if anything new has come up. Or maybe we should ask Wikia why it isn't working and see if they can help sort it out for us? 01:50, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ** Well, Manual:$wgEnableMWSuggest definitely seems like what we're looking for, however, it involves editing LocalSettings.php, and I'm pretty sure we don't have any access to this. Also, I removed all content from css and js Mediawiki files, just to see if any code was messing with this function, but it still didn't work then. I'm just about to start a forum on it and see if anyone else can help out with it. 23:41, March 1, 2011 (UTC) BrickPost - March 2011 Hi I wonder if you'll have more sets Lego Batman and Indiana Jones in 2012? because according wikipdia and other pages on the Internet next year will have lego batman and based on the new Indiana Jones movie based on comics Ouvir Ler foneticamente Dicionário - Ver dicionário detalhado Lightning Dragon Battle I don't know much about the set! I got al information about it from LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. --Clon-Vader alias Greeny1 18:17, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know Ok thanks \\Øå|<ᵵᵳɇɇ// 19:54, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sorry again.......... 21:49, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Monobook Search * Hey, no sorry I didn't actually even see that :) Umm, I don't really have enough time to set up email preferences here and write a message because I really won't be very active for the next couple of days, but I should be able to get around to it in the next couple of days, unless you already have eveything set up and want to do it. 10:27, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks pal. ---- We're in the darkest hour 15:28, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I know, sorry about that. I did not know that page existed until after it was made. I was going to delete it. But I don't know how \\Øå|<ᵵᵳɇɇ// 16:14, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Will do thanks for your help :) \\Øå|<ᵵᵳɇɇ// 16:23, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey what's up? I decided to come back in time for Spring. I am right now working on a 2003 Dell Latitude, so I might be a bit slow today. Just wanted to say hi, [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] [[User:GameGear360/Birthday Card|'One Year on Brickipedia']] 18:07, March 20, 2011 (UTC) "Duplicate facts should go into a notes section, like all pages have." - was this decided somewhere? ---- reply back Stud The reason I added the stud template to the magnet article was because it was small. If it was missing any templates, I would've used the Brickify template, or tried to find the missing template. I didn't notice that LEGO Lord undid the notes thing again. I've been trying to tell him not to do that. Anyway, I just thought it was strange that you said stud templates were for articles missing other templates. --TheGrandEditor 15:18, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :I noticed that too, about the expand tag and the stud tag. They are basically the same, I don't know why we need both. --TheGrandEditor 15:29, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Key Chains What the heck happened to the Key Chains page? It's all messed up now and half of its content is gone! --Legoguy2805 15:14, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Phew. Now I can go back to what I do best. Oh yeah, how do you modify your sig? For example, put your name in a box, add images etc? --Legoguy2805 15:24, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Sig creation Thanks! -- 13:33, April 5, 2011 (UTC) (: - tit O.O - cjc 15:11, April 6, 2011 (UTC) C-Peeron Thanks, but won't we still have to add it to file that were uploaded after we added it Thanks again. 10:49, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :What I mean is we need to replace the template for all the files already uploaded (manually) : 11:25, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, thanks for clearing that up :: 11:37, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Forum:New method of community discussion/voting This forum has had a request for closure, so I am asking you, as an admin who was not involved in the discussion, to close it. There are instructions for doing so on the page, and if you have any questions, just ask Ajr. Thanks, 20:06, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Batman Rumor Sorry about the rumor on Batman(theme). Lego Batman on Wikipedia stated that Lego planned to re-release the theme in 2012.--JLEGOMAN 20:08, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for all the help! Because of you, I'm becoming a top-notch Brickipedian! Grovyle4Life Keep on Editing Brickipedians! 14:51, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat Could you please take a look at Forum:Another bureaucrat? Thanks, 01:12, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :) RE You discovered my growing addiction to wiki markup! But what is the point of the ifeq? 17:37, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :) :) RE Thats the problem. Even though i have exclude="....., User blog, User blog comments, Blog, Blog talk, Blog comments, ..... it still doesn't work. 17:43, April 30, 2011 (UTC) re there's load of stuff about thinks like that here 17:52, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Again!! Thanks again!! You make me feel so welcome!! Grovyle4Life Keep on Editing Brickipedians!] 22:16, April 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Okay. Im sorry about that. 17:06, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Test Page Oh ok sorry I didn't know. Thanks for the info =D RE:BOTM Cligra was the closest having only four votes in all, and Nighthawk leader had six supporting and one opposing; making him have five votes. One more than Cligra. 19:41, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Parts and Themes You do have a good point, what I'm trying to say is that if we don't have a category called 'Star Wars parts' then at least tag an article for example one of the Clone Trooper helmets with the category 'Star Wars'. Basically I do think that a part that is unique to a theme should be tagged with a category in some way with its corresponding theme. Kind regards. 18:32, May 2, 2011 (UTC) voting oh yeah, thaks for telling me I've been thinking, and we need to do something about votes like that. Very few people actually go on these pages, and so it takes ages and ages for anything to be done. I might set up a forum. Thanks 18:00, May 3, 2011 (UTC) * Isn't it a bit pointless voting on infobox colours if we can't even get them working though? 08:59, May 4, 2011 (UTC) **"can't even get them working" <-- ???, and what exactly does MediaWiki:Community-corner do? 15:34, May 4, 2011 (UTC) * Yeah, a queue sounds like a good idea... but I don't think LegOtaku's coming back to save us all, and I don't think there's a great chance of getting another super-coder, so it may stay a queue forever ;( 00:28, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Survey It'd be appreciated if you take this Survey. Thanks! 20:17, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Activity feed Hey, i just figured out how to get rid of user talk, blog comments and so on from the . You just use "_" instead of " ". Easy when you know how! :) 15:02, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Duplicates Thanks for the advice. I made the extra page because it was on wanted pages. How can you get it off wanted pages? -- - Simple Souls trying to make their way in the Universe... 20:04, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Colourbox * Wow, I wish I saw that forum first- would've saved us a lot of time (well definitely me anyway computer problems) :) Mind if we use the code from Template:Colourbox/sandbox though? Both solutions are completely valid as far as I can see, it's just that the sandbox version is slightly more efficient (User:Samdo994/Colour Box2 uses 163 lines of code, whereas the sandbox version only uses 110, mainly due to it listing the colours only once). I mean I'm happy to use whatever works really, and if there is some problem with the sandbox version I can't see I'm more than happy to use the other one 12:56, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ** Hey, well the two look to work exactly the same to me. Actually I think the only difference is that yours specified both a link and what the popup text should say, whereas mine just had a link, and since the popup text is the link name by default, there's no real need to specify the text. 23:23, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sorry, but could you summarize that a bit? -- - Simple Souls trying to make their way in the Universe... 21:35, May 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:Class 3 Ok, thnx. :) Makuta Tarkairadan talk blog 13:30, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Bionicle Sets Wow, own as many Bionicle sets as me! :P Makuta Tarkairadan talk blog 13:32, May 9, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE:Bionicle Sets Oh yes, yes. I definetely do. I have two bins full of pieces and another bin and 1/2 holding built Bionicles. :P Makuta Tarkairadan talk blog 13:41, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I agree, built Bionicles take up way more space then pieces. Although, I do manage to squeeze them all in a box and not damage them. :P Makuta Tarkairadan talk blog 13:46, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Delete Please delete the page Mandalorian Gunner for it has been deleted before and User:Devybevy has re-created it, it is the same as Mandalorian Assassin. RE: Delete Ok. Oh, and by the way, A wiki contributer who was banned has been making pages saying bad things about the Brickipedia and I put them up for speedy deletion, someone already deleted them, but be on the look out. Makuta Tarkairadan talk blog 13:59, May 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE:Delete There were more than one, they were: Coco A Message to you: Urine L*** Poo That's all, I hope it helped! NewPages I have possible found the soloution to your problem! 18:34, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Tatooine Samdo dude, I made my comments and Tatooine's in this section hidden. No longer needed them. 05:47, May 14, 2011 (UTC) NewPages This may be more suitable. 17:08, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Colourbox Shall we implement User:Samdo994/Colour Box2? I've tried it out, and it seems great. 11:49, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Forum:New_method_of_community_discussion/voting Hi, can you please close this now? And, can you take a look at Forum:New Set Template as well please? 03:39, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Colourbox Well, shall get straight on with it, or do you think we need to set up a forum? 15:26, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Lego Batman Wiki Dear Samdo994, The Lego Batman Wiki is in need of new editors! Currently, the only editors there are its chairmen (namely Lego Lord and I)! You may go there if you wish. We would appreciate it if you became a regular editor there! Click here to go to the website! Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin 17:29, May 19, 2011 (UTC). Re Yeah, but it looks neater collapsed. 14:15, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: Colourbox NHL has already implemented it. :) 11:37, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Edit on HP Y5-7 * Hey Samdo, no, there is no inventory tab on Monobook unfortunately. Well, Inventory:a still shows "inventory" instead of "article" for the first tab since it's a namespace, but you can't see it like a "discussion" tab on an article. Adding the tab is another thing I want to do, but I don't really know how to go about it. I'm pretty sure the "refresh" button is a custom button, so I might be able to modify that code to get an extra button, but I don't know where that code is (checked the Monobook and Common .css and .js files, couldn't find it) and I don't know who added it in the first place :S 23:35, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Permission? * Huw actually contacted us about the images being added here, sequence of talk posts are: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7. So as long as we make sure to keep on top of tagging the images appropriately, it seems that it's ok to do this. I did put in a bot request for image to be tagged automatically- the metadata on every file is attributed to Huw, so I thought it could be done. Ajr said it wasn't possible, Lcawte said it was, but he ran into problems and nothing came out of it as far as I know. So basically I manually went through about 400 images or so and tagged what I could find, and just try to keep a track of the uploads. Unfortunately a fair few slip though :S 10:34, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ** Sure, I can't see anything wrong with adding something about Brickset there, as long as it's sectioned off from the other statement. Finally found the problem in the table- there was a rowspan="2" attribute in the clothing section which was messing it up. 11:47, May 29, 2011 (UTC)